shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Laveau
"The great daughter of Mother Kali, the prefect tool to show the world Mother Kali's true wrath and power. To throw this world into suffering, pain and death, for all begging for Mother Kali's help. The woman who shows all that with the power of faith is what will truly be used to rule the world, all falling in pain one by one from her power. " —''The Jester Prince'' Marie Laveau (マリーラブオーデ, Laveau Marie) is a mysterious woman that has recently appeared in the world. Thought to be a captain of a rookie pirate crew, but unknown to as how or if she has a crew. She is a famous woman, thanks to her ways and methods of doing things. She is the self-proclaimed child of Mother Kali, because of her Necklace having the powers of the Dānu Dānu no Mi, Model: Great Mother Kāli. She sets out in the world to see that all see that Mother Kali’s wrath is known to the whole world. She has a great devotion to this goddess and her powers of the Fukitsu Fukitsu no Mi. She is an extremely dangerous woman, with an Unknown bounty. For what The World Government sees as crime, such as leading a religious rebellion. The killing of many Marines, the self proclamation of being the true child of the Government and is destined to rule over the world. By using Mother Kali’s warth and her own magic, she sets out to throw the world into chaos and show all the true wrath of Mother Kali. She now is known throughout the sea as "The Voodoo Queen of the Seas, Marie Laveau". Introduction The Voodoo Queen of the Seas, Marie Laveua is famed in many things one of the most is her great devotion to the Fearless and Fearsome Mother Goddess Kali. She has a great connection to many strange people, such as the ghost Hakushin and has been seen to have contacts with the fallen leper monk Yoshitsetsuna. It is unknown to how she knows these people, although herself she is wanted by many and thousands come to her for good luck and many other “Dark Favorites”. She is said to be a very disturbing woman and has given the world government many threatening curses. Yet it seems that all of her promises come true from the deaths of Ace, as she proclaimed that she cursed him before his fight Black Beard. For insulting her, she is famed in cursing others because of something that she doesn’t like about them. A woman who is valid in mystery and in secrets, she grew up in a strange surrounding which many believe is why they way she is now. Marie also has been seen to interact with the revolutionaries although many Revolutionaries fear her because of her strange ability of transforming into Mother Kali. Many believe that she is the human form of Kali, making most enemies run away from her. Not an ordinary woman, being feared by most her name known throughout the seas as the Voodoo Queen. All in fear of her power and methods of doing anything, she is highly prized dead and still mysteries surrounding this woman of what or who she is. Appearance Marie is rather a very wild and somewhat disgusting appearance; she always gives off the appearance of a witch doctor or something evil. She is a fairly tall and thin woman, although a flat chest woman compared too many other females. She is a light caramel colored woman, but sometime can appear to be a pale woman as well. She is often said to smell like dirty and graveyard flowers, much like Mistuhide. She rather strange her voice is hears as well, as if she was a woman from African/Jamaican backgrounds. She is wild in appears he hair is an uncared for and messy that comes down to his shoulders and the lower part comes down to her lower back. She is often seen wearing different colored feathers and other beads in her hair. Her facial features are so what beautiful according to some men who have seen her and some think of her ugly such as the likes of Tsuyaka. Calling the woman an animal that comes out to hunt; at her appearance is more animalist than human. She has 16 black dots underneath each of her eyes and she wears very heavy black eye liner. She wears black lipstick and her lips are a dried out. Her eyebrows a think pencil lined and colored a very dark black matching her hair. Marie is often seen with bloodshot eyes and always seem to be red, making her look as if she was possessed. Although through her facials expression and gestures it can come back as disturbing, with her eyes and head tilting to the sides. Her means of clothing are that of a 16th or 17th century gowns, but looking as if they were rags. She is often seen in different kinds of dresses depending on the weather and conditions; her usually dress comes off her shoulders. With the sleeves coming to her elbows and many layers of lace and other finest materials. Although most of these is ripped up making her look even more wild. The top half of these is seen to have an elegant style with hints of purple and other royal colors, with her necklace placed in the middle of his dress. She often wears a shall over her exposed arms, this shall is a black with small tassels dangling from the runner of said shall. Her bottom half is simple, the running of her gown goes down pass the floor and often drags along with her. The running of her gown has lace and other fine materials, but again ripped apart. She always is seen in her bare feet, believing that she can be connected to mother earth this way. Her feet are cut and scared from all of her travels, he nails are painted black. She wears ankle bracelets, when she walks the clanging of them can be heard as she walks. Some of her accessories are very strange and wild; she wears many types of beads and other gems. She wears a ring on every finger, with different colored gems stones believed to have magical property. She also wears many other necklaces around her; she enjoys having things around her neck. So she is sometimes seen with choker like necklaces, pearls, jade and many other stones that make up these necklaces. The most prized necklace is her necklaces that hold Mother Kali. She is always seen wearing it around her neck or having it in her grip. More of her strange attributes is her uncared for finger nails, she has them painted black much like toe nails. Marie is sometimes seen with a long snake that she either has around her neck or in her arms. The snake is believed to her pet and has seen to have fangs, but unknown what kind of it is. She does also have uncared for teeth, discolored and when she smiles it is very noticeable from far away. Colored yellow and somewhat pointed, some rotted away as well. She is said to be look like an animal than a woman, which has been shown too been somewhat true of what this woman looks like. Gallery Jghklhjlhj.jpg|" Tell me, do you fear death? You should all have a fear of something, right in your eyes I can tell you fear much more than death and she is looking right at you! " Fdghdfghdfg.jpg|Marie wearing her necklance. rtyrtyrty.jpg|Marie's appearance when she had her encounter with Ace. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Knife User Category:Voodoo Specialist